To The Melody of Death
by Alexa Demongirl 666
Summary: Years had passed still she refused to move on and he refused to believe it. But when fate decides to bring them together. She never imagined she'd fall for the one who killed her heart, and he didn't expect to fall for the innocent blossom. Itachi/Sakura.


**To The Melody of Death**

**Years had passed since Sasuke died, still she refused to move on and he refused to believe it. But when fate decides to bring them together... She never imagined she'd fall for the one who killed her heart, and he didn't expect to fall for the innocent blossom. They both danced to melody of death.**

**Main Paring: Itachi/Sakura**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a silent night, just like any other. A beautiful night the moon shined in the center of the sky, and all she could do was watch. She didn't move. Just like the moon.

The moon was destined to stay there, just like her. There was just one difference, the moon had a break. At day the moon could finally rest, while the sun worked. She never got a break from the grief. She could never rest.

She was forced to stay there until she died.

Many would be enjoying such a beautiful night, many would be resting, and many would live. She could not do any of them.

She could not enjoy the night, she was alone, oh how that word hurt her. The thought of being alone, of not having anyone by your side. Just the wind and the darkness that she felt was swallowing her completly. She was falling day after day deeper into the darkness.

She couldn't rest not without having nightmares, not without seeing those crinsom red eyes, and the ones that resemble him so much but caused her so much pain. The eyes that took _him_ away from her. And that took her heart away from her as well.

And finally she couldn't live. No. Not anymore. Her life was taken away from her that day, the day he died. The day he ceased to exist, when he disappeared from this world. He was her life, he was everything she had. And she refused to have a life without him. She refused to move on, to leave him behind.

She was seated in a tree, near the village gate. This place brought back so many memories. She looked down to the bench. Were one morning she woke up in. This was the place were he knocked her out to escape the village, to leave them behind.

She remeber how much she cried that night, and how much she begged him to stay. She said she loved him a million of times, yet he didn't stay. His only goal was to kill his brother. That led to his death. To his end, his tragic end. The end of the prestigious Uchiha Clan.

She remembered that day like it was yesterday, it was a memory she could not forget no matter how much she wanted to, or how much she tried.

The day he died.

_They were all fighting with a weird guy with an orange mask and spiky black hair. The guy was weird and he looked childish. But still he was strong, they hadn't been able to do anything to him. Nothing they tried worked. Even if he was out numbered._

_The odds were against him, yet he was winning. He didn't have a scratch on him. They were looking for Sasuke who was somewhere around there, and he was standing in their way. They had to do this or else they would lose track of Sasuke again..._

_But it wasn't just that, it was also the fact that this guy had a black cloak with red clouds in it. That uniform they had seen so much, they hated so much. He was wearing it. He was from the Akatsuki. That secret organization for S class rogue ninjas._

_That meant this guy was no joke, no matter how pathetic he seemed. He was dangerous. That was for sure. The Akatsuki was dangerous, that meant he was too._

_Just then the weird guy with the orange mask started laughing, he laughed like a kid... He was satnding in a tree laughing at Naruto, and Naruto was clearly pissed._

_Then a thing came from the trunk of the tree. It was another Akatsuki memeber, they both had the same cloaks. But this one looked like a plant, and his face was split in two. A black side and a white side, he had golden eyes... Everyone could only stare at him as he walked up to the guy with the orange mask._

_He appeared to have whispered something to the guy with the orange mask. And then he backed away, with an amused smileon half of his face while the other half had a sad smile._

_At that point Naruto snapped "What the hell is going on here?!" he yelled._

_The guy with the orange mask laughed, but this time he sounded older. He looked at Naruto and said._

_"Well if you really have to know as we are here talking Sasuke is fighting with his brother. Itachi, Itachi Uchiha." _

_Everyone could only stare at him, not knowing if to believe him or not. Why would he tell them the truth. It could most probably be just another trap. Naruto was in shock, frozen in place, he couldn't process what he had said. Sasuke was near!_

_SASUKE WAS NEAR!_

_That's all Sakura needed to hear. Her eyes widened and without even thinking it she started running. She would find him, she wouldn't lose him._

_She didn't care if it was a trap, she didn't care about anything. At that moment she forgot everyone: Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade, Ino... everyone. All she had in her mind was Sasuke._

_How would she find him, that was an easy task. She already knew he was near, she knew his chakra, and Tsunade had taught her hiw to find someone. If she knew their chakra well enough she could find them. And nothing was stopping her, no one._

_She ran and ran leaving the trees behind her, and knocking out anything that got in her way. She didn't look at her sides, she didn't look back, she just looked ahead. Her pourpose was clear._

_Find Sasuke._

_That was all that matter, this time she wouldn't lose him, this time she couldn't lose him. No matter what she was going to bring him back, she had to bring him back._

_Then she stopped in front of her was a bulding, it was collapsed. She smelled fire, but she could feel him, he was somewhere inside. And so was his brother._

_She ran again, this time directly to the bulding. Sasuke was there._

_When she got inside she stopped in her tracks and gasped, the sight before her shocked her. It was horrofying, her emerald eyes widened._

_The place was covered in blood, there was blood everywhere. It was absolutely destroyed. And covered in flames, but the thing that frightened her most of all was not that it was that even though she could feel he was there she couldn't see him._

_Could she have come to late, was he already dead, or was he already gone. No. He had to be here. Her knees were shaking, and she was holding back tears. _

_That's when she heard someone scream._

_"Sasuke, get out of here the flames will kill you!!" _

_She ran toward the voice just to see Itachi. He was the one that yelled at Sasuke. Why she wasn't sure. But she didn't understand anything that happened._

_Sasuke was running to Itachi with his sword in his hands, but tears were falling down his eyes. He was crying. And then he suddenly stopped, the black flames were coming at him from all sides. _

_Then she saw Itachi ran up to him. But it was too late, the flames had already hit him. Itachi still ran at him, he didn't stop. But then... he fell to his knees and puked out blood._

_Sakura ran at where Sasuke was most of his body was already burned. She tried to use her medical jutsu, her hands glowed but it appear to do nothing at all. _

_His heart had no rate._

_"Sasuke please... don't leave me... please don't." Tears fell down her eyes, she didn't try to stop them she let them fall freely. "Please Sasuke... I love you, you can't die. You can't!"_

_She got no responce, his heart didn't beat. He was burning slowly but surely._

_He had died._

_Sakura stopped there was no use in trying, he was gone, dead._

_"I'm sorry."_

_She turned her head to meet with a pair of crinsom eyes. It was Itachi, he was apologizing._

_His face looked absolutely heart breaking, but so did Sakura's. From his crimson eyes were falling tears, that mixed with the blood in his face. It looked like he was crying blood, if that was possible. His eyes showed such grief, such pain that left Sakura speechless._

_She didn't have the strengh in her to yell at him, to blame him. His crimson eyes were piercing right through her, she had no strengh left. She saw the man before her, he was empty, and so was her._

_"I'm sorry." He repeated again before vanishing. _

_At that moment Sakura felt her world go black._

_When she woked up she was at the Konoha hospital. Naruto and Kakashi were seated in chairs in a corner of the room. Naruto was sleeping, tears falling from his eyes. Kakashi looked like he was also sleeping but his book was blocking his face, but she could swear she saw his mask a little wet maybe he was crying too._

_That's when it camed back to her. The memories from what she saw. Sasuke burning in the ground, Sasuke crying, Itachi apologizing, Itachi crying, and the one that wouldn't leave her mind those pained crimson eyes._

_Sasuke was dead._

She was now nineteen. Yet she still couldn't let go of those memories. Since then she didn't feel anymore, she was empty. An empty shell...

She jumped down the tree, it was enough memories for one night. She walked the streets of konoha looking at no one hearing no one. Just silence.

When she got to her apartment, she didn't even bother turining on the lights or even getting to bed. She threw herself at the couch and fell asleep. Hoping she could sleep at least a few hours. Hoping to get some rest.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Wow finally ended the first chapter, hope you liked it. **

**Tell me what you think of it, if you want me to update soon.**

**Well bye and REVIEW!! **


End file.
